


【莱花】Long Night（五）

by 9_hhh



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_hhh/pseuds/9_hhh





	【莱花】Long Night（五）

“他为难你了吗？”Lex回学校住了一周，几乎寝食难安，一到周末就归心似箭。

“没有。”Eduardo把自己的手从他掌心里抽出来。今时不比往日，Lionel现在成日待在家里，疾病让他本就难以琢磨的脾气变得更加阴晴不定，诺大的宅邸从上至下人人自危。他们必须比原来更加小心才行。

“但他肯定知道些什么，只是暂时没有发作，Lex我很怕他，他看我的眼神让我浑身发毛。”Eduardo嚅嗫着双唇，声音颤抖，带着浓重的求救意味。

“他有没有发现......”Lex目光不自觉下移到Eduardo平坦的腹部。

Eduardo摇头，紧抿着唇，脸上血色全无。一股名为心疼的情绪在Lex心里滋生，他用手背刮了一下Omega柔嫩的脸颊，“上周Lionel通过他的私人助理向公司股东发布公告，正式宣布由我来担任代理总裁职务。知道吗？老家伙平时行事不计后果，树敌众多，不满意他作为的大有人在，他肯定也知道，只要他一垮台，有不少仇家等着将他生吞活剥。所以他才急着将我推出去。”Lex说到这里哼了一声，“我会向他提议，把你要过来做我的帮手。”

Eduardo张大嘴，惊讶地看着他，“你是说？”

“就是你想的那样，名正言顺进驻到LuthorCorp财务中枢。”Lex注视着Eduardo，看神采一点一点冲破哀愁渐渐为他暗淡许久的焦糖瞳色镀上一层光芒。

喜悦只持续了一会儿，没有让Eduardo冲昏头脑，他立刻又忧心忡忡起来，“可你父亲怎么会答应，尤其，他本来就怀疑是我在加害他，不管是不是有确凿证据，是不是顾及萨维林家的势力，我不信任我的，怎么会让我接触LuthorCorp的核心。”

“我知道，所以这个提议也不能由我来说，要找一个在他心里有分量，说得上话，又让Lionel心服口服的人。”

“你有人选？”

“有，”Lex勾起了唇角，“Lionel的私人律师Jason Smith，老家伙很信任他，刚好他有把柄在我手里。”

***

“My son，这段时间你回家的频率似乎变高了。”Lionel坐在轮椅上，由Eduardo推着来到餐桌前。

“是的，父亲。”自从Lex接手了LuthorCorp，对待Lionel的态度比之前恭敬很多，这让Lionel阴沉的脸现出一点笑容，“工作还顺利吗？董事会那帮人有没有为难你。”

“有些财务上的问题需要梳理，我并不懂这些，报表看得略微吃力，要是有人刻意做手脚，我也很难发现端倪。”

“Jason也向我反映过这点，如果股东们联合起来欺瞒，甚至架空你，你还太嫩，确实不是他们的对手。不如，就让Eduardo去帮你吧，毕竟是一家人。”Lionel说着，拍了拍Eduardo的手背。

虚伪的亲昵只会叫人恶心，Eduardo努力克制自己不去颤抖，他手心里满是潮湿，下意识捏紧了拳头，气氛太好也太诡异了，在Lionel说出一家人时，他甚至产生了呕吐的冲动，按照他丈夫的秉性，怎么可能就这样轻易放过他，Eduardo既慌又怕，一切就像是暴风雨前的平静。

他们没有说上多久的话，佣人就端上了晚餐，Eduardo熟练替Lionel布菜，三分熟的牛排在刀叉的切割下支离破碎，洇着血丝的肉块被塞进了Lionel口中，他吃得津津有味，Eduardo却越来越觉得反胃，好像Lionel不是在咀嚼牛排而是在啃食他的血肉，终于他再也忍不住了，金属餐具落地发出突兀的响声，Eduardo猛地站起身，捂着嘴快速向外面跑去。

Lex也跟着站了起来，他慌了神，来不及顾及别的。

“Alexander？”

Lionel满是狐疑的声音惊醒了Lex，冷汗瞬间层层叠叠自毛孔涌出，打湿他的后背。

“没什么。”他重新坐下来，故作镇定，“Eduardo看上去不太舒服。”

“你脸色也不太好。”Lionel说，切割食物的餐刀划过瓷器发出令人牙酸的声响，“我知道你看上他了。”

Lex放在膝盖上的手捏成了拳头，“没有。”

Lionel怪笑了两声，“你是我的儿子，你想要的，我什么都会给你的。”

“但你只需要去征服和掠夺，不需要对他付出感情，感情是最没用的东西，只会成为你人生的绊脚石。”他强调。

“我说了没有。”被猜中心事，Lex烦躁且心虚，父亲说的每句话都让他无比厌恶，但却又无力反驳，他失去虚与委蛇的耐心，把盘子一推，“我吃饱了。”

Lex径直走到地下实验室，他其实很想去看看Eduardo怎么样了，Lionel会不会因为他呕吐心生怀疑，推断出他怀孕的结论？如果他找来医生，那一切就都暴露了。Lex面色如常，沉稳摆弄着各类药剂和器皿，实则心急如焚，测试数据从未有过的紊乱，波动成一条过山车一样陡峭的轨道。他恨不得立刻到二楼陪在Eduardo身边，尚存一丝的理智却在大脑里鸣叫，提醒他，现在去找Eduardo是最不明智的举动，他只能暂时按兵不动，打算再过几小时找管家旁敲侧击问一下Omega的情况。

让Lex意外的是管家不请自来，告知Lex，Lionel在房间里等他。

“房间？不是书房？”Lex用刮片提取出一点冷凝后试管中的结晶体，头也不抬地问。那种诡异的绿色颗粒在白惨惨的实验室里折射着不详的微光。

“是的。”管家再次肯定。

Lex放下了手里的东西，脱掉橡胶手套，“对了，什么都别碰，动一下都不行，除非你活腻了。”

管家恭敬鞠躬，表示知道了，他把Lex的话当作一种夸大的威胁，如同他在这个家中听过的无数次那样，他怎么也不可能想到，如果他手上刚巧有伤口，又好奇心过剩地碰了Lex刚做出来，尚不稳定的半成品药剂——那些漂亮的绿色颗粒会真的要了他的命。好在，Lionel把下人调教得很好，没有人会违背主人的命令。

Lex走上二楼，如愿见到了Eduardo。

他不是第一次看到Eduardo的裸体，也知道自己不能人事的父亲会用各种工具玩弄他、侮辱他，以满足自己变态的欲念和达到震慑他的效果。Lex想象过那幅场景，但绝不愿意亲眼看到。

“你想要操他吗？”Lionel这次没有坐在轮椅上，他拄着拐杖，拖着其中一条不灵活的腿走到Eduardo身边，后者骑在一具木马上，是Lionel最爱，Eduardo最厌恶也最惧怕的一样道具，他的肚子被撑起了可怕的形状，昭示在Lex实现看不到的身体里正承受非人的折磨。

Lex心脏一下子提到了嗓子眼，呵斥，“你干什么？放开他！”

Lionel用自己苍老的手抚摸Eduardo泪流满面的脸颊，“看这张光彩照人的脸。发现没有，他身上有一种特别的风情，脆弱和坚强并存，简直让人忍不住去弄坏他又想好好疼爱他。”

Lex才不管Lionel阐述的这些狗屁不通的观点，他只想把Eduardo从那具可称之为刑具的木马上解救下来，但这并不容易，木马上竖立的假阳具深深刺进他生殖腔里，阳具表面凸起的颗粒嵌入肉腔层叠的褶皱，向外轻微扯动，就能将Eduardo折磨得欲生欲死。

“别弄了，Lex，别碰......放开我......”Eduardo望过来的目光带着渴求，Lex一阵惊慌，松开了手。那根器物又直挺挺地插了进去。

“啊！”Eduardo满怀痛苦又欢愉地呻吟。他扭动臀部，屁股自发在木马上起伏，淫靡的入口湿淋淋，泛滥成灾。

“再进去一点......还要......”他无意识地哼着鼻音，粉色舌尖探出，不自觉舔弄饱满肉欲的下唇，在上面留下莹润的水迹。

“他发情了，不管是谁，只要现在标记他，就能使他臣服，从身体到心灵。Alexander，我要你标记他。”

Lex不可思议地看向自己的父亲，“你疯了吗！”

Lionel发出丧心病狂的笑声，笑过之后又露出狠戾的表情，“这个婊子想害我，他以为只要是我死了，他就能解脱？别做梦了！”

Lionel抓住Eduardo后脑勺的头发，用力向下拉扯，Eduardo惨叫一声，被迫扬起头颅，眉心紧蹙，气息微弱而急促，像是下一秒就要中断一样。

“我要你永生永世都打上Luthor的烙印。”Lionel Luthor对着他宣判死刑。

Lex视线落在Eduardo痛苦万分的脸庞，整颗心狠狠揪在一起。

“你简直就是个疯子，你真的疯了。”Lex用力推了一把自己的父亲，Lionel站都站不稳，一下子被Lex推倒在地上。

Lex不再顾及，将Eduardo从木马上抱下来，填塞进后穴的假阳具被拔出，Omega体内因情热而分泌的体液淅淅沥沥淌了一地。仅仅是通过拔出时的摩擦，就让Eduardo浑身哆嗦，啜泣着到达高潮。他脸上布满泪痕，想要挣脱又使不上力，只能倚靠着Lex，被他抱到柔软的床上。所幸惨遭蹂躏的下身没有流血，没有撑裂，Lex松了口气。

不远处那具令人作呕的木马还在运转，嗡嗡马达声和竖立在半空中扭曲转动的假阳具在静谧的室内营造出诡异的气氛。Lionel试了几次都无法使自己重新站立起来，便放弃了，横亘着残腿，气喘吁吁坐在地上，“即使我死了也没关系，你身体里流着我的血，总有一天你会成为我，我的生命终将由你延续，Eduardo一定要为你所用，他的整个人，乃至家族资源，都要为你所用！如果你嫌他脏，不愿意标记他，我就知道，我就知道，你是个不喜欢Omega的异类。没关系，那我就把Eduardo送给董事会里的其他人，那些股东会乐意接手他的。乖儿子，他会成为你笼络人心的工具。”

“你没有权利这么做！”Lex怒吼。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈。”Lionel爆发出癫狂的笑声，“你说的太对了，正是因为我手握权力，所以我才能为所欲为。这个世界远比你想象得更加黑暗也更加简单。标记Eduardo，咬破他的性腺，把你的阴茎插进他的子宫，发情期的Omega就只是等着挨操的妓女，任何人都可以干他，任何人！全部董事会成员，还有Jason，我会让所有人轮奸他！”

Lex疯了，整个世界都疯了，他受了魔鬼的蛊惑，同时Omega越发浓郁香甜的信息素气味加剧摧毁他的理智，Lex满脑子都是Eduardo献祭一般赤裸裸躺在Luthor会议室巨大的桌子上，被一根接着一根肮脏的阴茎轮流进入的幻想。他不允许任何人碰Eduardo，除了他谁都不可以！

Lex不顾Eduardo激烈的反抗将他死死压进床垫里，哼哧哼哧在他耳边喘着粗气，用只有彼此才听得到的声音说，“挣扎什么？你不是也想要被我标记吗？”

“No，Lex，不是现在，我不要被他看着！别这么对我！我是人，不是你们随意摆弄的玩具！”

“有什么关系，结果是一样的啊。”

灼热的硬物已经顶在了他的入口，后颈敏感的腺体受Alpha呼出的气息刺激，战栗起密密麻麻的细小颗粒。

“你说什么？”Eduardo难以置信地看着他，眼中显而易见的痛楚让Lex于心不忍，他耐下性子低声劝慰，“接受标记，你肚子里的孩子也就名正言顺了。”

Lex本以为这个理由足够充分，会使Eduardo放弃抵抗，没想到Eduardo怔愣几秒后反而更加激烈挣扎起来，“放开我！你这样和你父亲有什么区别！”

“和我的父亲有什么区别？”Lex被这句话狠狠刺了一下，语言化为锋利的匕首，深深扎进Lex自小残缺，鲜血淋漓的内心，他气极反笑，出生至今，Lex从来没有对任何人付出过情感，原来在唯一真心以待的人眼中，他是自己最唾弃的那个人的样子，他和自己深恶痛绝，恨不得放光自己全身血液也不想与之同流合污的人是一样的。

Eduardo只看到Lex向来深海一样平静和冷淡的蓝色瞳眸裂开一道沟壑，然后从里面翻腾出足以吞噬一切的巨浪，油然而生的恐惧促使他本能想要逃跑。可惜，当Alpha火力全开，以信息素为媒介碾压过来时，Omega根本不是对手。

这是最原始野蛮的掠夺。Eduardo出身富裕，又在家人庇护下成长，父母恩爱，重视家庭，两个哥哥也对他关怀备至，即便伴随年龄增长，对隐形的不公与不可避免的歧视有所体会，也从未感受过这样直观和粗暴的性别压制。他前一刻还惊恐万分，后一秒就被排山倒海的信息素吞没，深陷情欲，想要被占有的念头胜过了一切。

事后，Eduardo不记得是不是自己主动缠上的Lex，唯一烙在他脑子里的印象就是Lex咬破他后颈时的疼痛......痛彻心扉，像是心脏被什么硬生生剜去了一块，以至于他一下子就从激情的迷障中清醒过来，可还没等他做出反应，紧接着，Alpha膨胀的生殖结又让他领略了另一种疼痛——涨裂得像是要被劈成两半。Eduardo睁大双眼，透明泪珠从熬得通红的眼眶里一串串滚落，他开合着双唇却发不出太多声响，以一种极度屈辱的姿势被牢牢钉在Lex的性器上接受无止境的侵犯。滚烫的精液冲刷过他的子宫壁，Lex每射出一汩，Eduardo都要猛烈哆嗦一阵。Alpha标记猎物需要好几分钟时间，结骨拱出，严丝合缝卡在Omega宫颈口，比猫科动物的倒刺来得更加难以逃脱，Eduardo什么都做不了，只能单方面承受痛苦，等待漫长的折磨一分一秒过去。

Eduardo在几乎失去意识的时候，被Lex落在唇上柔情蜜意的亲吻重新唤醒，他听见Alpha懒洋洋叫着他的名字——Dudu，像一只饱餐后，餍足的野兽正打着呼噜。Eduardo抬了抬手指，Lex立刻就握住那只手，与他十指紧扣。阴鸷褪去，Lex蓝得深邃的眼中就只剩下一眼望不到边的爱意，更何况Alpha天生对刚标记的Omega拥有强烈的保护欲，Eduardo又动了动唇，Lex还是第一时间凑过去。

“Dudu，你想说什么？”Lex轻柔拂开黏在他额头的湿发，体贴入微，仿佛致力于满足他的一切需求。

Eduardo没什么力气，因此声音很轻，并且由于喉咙里缺乏水分，嘶哑得全部音节都粘连到了一起，让人难以分辨，但Lex还是听清楚了，区区几个单词，以千钧之力，锤击在他心间。

“I hate you。”

-tbc-


End file.
